Missing
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Rogue makes a difficult choice. Ch1 Songfic, Ch2 now up
1. Missing

Please, please forgive me,  
  
But I won't be home again.  
  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
  
"Isn't something missing?"  
  
Rogue sat quietly in her room, finishing packing her bags. The clock clicked onto 2:47 as she glanced at it, and zipped up the small bag. Standing, she picked up the final item in her room - a picture of her and Remy, smiling, having fun. The picture was taken before she could touch. On their first date, and they both had a copy of this picture. She couldn't leave it behind. Oh no. She smiled slightly, thinking of Him. Of course, he kept his picture in his wallet - the safest place for a Master Thief to keep anything. She turned, casting a final glance around the room before closing the door quietly. She walked down the corridor quickly, silently, and into the boys dorm, down to Remy's room. Pushing open the door, she debated going in. After a moment, she stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind her and watching his sleeping form for a few moments, before bending down and kissing his forehead. "Ah'm sorry Remy, but Ah have ta do this."  
  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
  
You forgot me long ago.  
  
Am I that unimportant...?  
  
Am I so insignificant...?  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Picking up one of his cards - the Queen of Spades - She wrote him a brief note, apologising, and left it stuck in the corner of his mirror. "Ah love ya Cajun." And she left the room. Tears sliding down her face silently, Rogue left the X-Mansion, standing on the front lawn looking out to the world. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, not letting herself look back at Remy's window.  
  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
  
You won't try for me, not now.  
  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
Isn't someone missing me? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Remy had awakened at the sound of someone leaving his room. He'd spotted the note and read it, and now, looking out of his window, he saw her. Her hair blowing around her gently in the breeze, and not looking back as she headed to the gates. He didn't more, not chancing moving incase she should look back and not see him there. "Je t'aime Rogue." He whispered on the breeze. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- She almost heard it as she jumped the gate.  
  
"Je t'aime Remy." She felt the need to add Aussi (also), but couldn't bring herself to her delusions again. He was a married man for christ's sake. What was she doing, missing him already and she'd been outside less than a minute. Shaking her head and wiping away the tears, Rogue walked off into the night, whilst behind her, at his window, A Cajun sat praying for her safety and swift return.  
  
Please, please forgive me,  
  
But I won't be home again.  
  
I know what you do to yourself,  
  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
  
"Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
  
Knowing you don't care.  
  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
  
And wake without you there,  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't something... 


	2. Playing With Fire

_A/N: Well, its about time I continued Some of my stories, and this seemed like a good candidate. I apologise ahead of schedule, my Rogue accent slips every now and then....And I couldn't help it, I had to put the Sexy Australian in here somewhere.... I love __St. John__.... I been promised him and the rest of X:Men for M' birthday, so I'll own them real soon.... An sorry if I murdered his accent.... practise makes perfect, right? And how will I know if I get it right if you folks don't tell me!_

_I NEEDED a John chapter.... He keeps getting overlooked.... in my fics anyway...._

_ Rabbit cookies for Reviewers!_

**_Missing Chapter2: Playing With Fire_**

Rogue couldn't keep her thoughts from Remy as she walked, wondering about this wife he'd left behind in New Orleans. Was she tall, or short? Blonde, brunette, redhead? What did she have, that made Remy want to marry her? Why had he left this.... Belladonna? What was so special about her? Better yet.... Why did he say he loved Her, Rogue, when he was married to another woman? 

"Damn Cajun playah..... Ah hate him, ah hate him, ah hate him!" She practically screamed it to the silent streets. "Why do Ah let him do this ta meh?" She asked the sky, sighing as it gave her no answer. 

For two days, Rogue didn't sleep, barely ate, and barely spoke, just kept walking. 

"Tha Professor musta told them ta leave meh be.." She mused to herself, before stopping in her walk. 

"'Ello Sheilah!" An unusually happy voice greeted her. "Aint you a lil far from 'ome?" She narrowed her eyes at the Australian.

"Pyroh, What tha hell d'ya wahnt?" 

"Woah there Sheilah. That aint nice y'know." 

"Ahm not ah very nice person Johnnehy." She smiled a little despite the remark. 

"Now that aint true. Y'not as scary as ya have people think."

"Ya right, Ah aint...." His smile widened at this. "Ahm worse." 

"So I got a DANGEROUS Sheilah on me hands then? Crickey.... This is gonna be much more fun than I thought!" he laughed manically, jumping back as she lunged for him. "One that wants m' too! Never thought ya felt that way Rogue!" He continued laughing and dancing out of her way when she went for him. "Y'know Shielah, I'm gonna take ya fer somethin' ta eat, Then ya can 'urt me, k? Good.... I know this place where they do a great bar-b-que!" Rogue groaned and allowed herself to be lead off. 

Much to her surprise, St. John didn't set anything on fire with the fire bunnies that hopped out of the BBQ, and ran around on the grass. Or the Fire-birds. Or the fire..... whatever it was that was lumbering around, trying to eat the fire bunnies. Rogue had sub-conciously found a nice comfy spot in the crook of Johns arm, her head on his shoulder, watching as he manipulated the animals, occasionally looking to see if she was still watching. Neither spoke, just reveled in the niceness of being able to be sorta-friends, and not have to fight each other all the time. He wasn't such a bad guy All the time.... Sure, he was a little cray, but.... well, aren't we all?

It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep and John made the fire into a little camp-fire fairly close to them, but not close enough to be stifling. He rested his head ontop of Rogues and fell asleep after draping his jacket across her. 

Rogue woke up in the middle of a coughing fit. Smoke had filled the area and St. John still wasn't awake. 

"Pyroh!" She shook him. Nothing. "St. John!" she tried again. Still nothing. Finally, she resorted to the tactic Mags and Remy used to wake him, the information helpfully offered by Remy's Psyche who had been strangely quiet ever since she left the mansion. "ALLERDYCE GET YOAH ASS UP NAHW!" She snickered softly to herself as he jumped several feet, immediately awake. 

"CRICKEY! Geez Sheilah ya din't need ta shout right down me ear-hole! I aint deaf.... well, I wasn't.... What ya want anyway?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Wheres all this smoke comin' from? One o ya fires? Too attaches ta them ta put them ouht last night? Tryin ta kill us!" She coughed again, and watched as he shook his head. 

"Not at all. Put em all out m'self!" She frowned. Where the hell had this smoke come from then? She glanced back up to St John who was running around seeing if he could see anything. "Cant see anythin' fer ages Sheilah.... Fancy a walk?" 

Rogue nodded and took his hand in her gloved one so she didn't loose him in the fog and started to follow him. They didn't get very far when they heard a voice.

"What are you kids doin' out here? Don't ya know ya not allowed?" The security guard chastised them. St. John ignored him and kept going, dragging a suprised Rogue with him. "Hey you two! Wait up!" John looked to Rogue.

"RUN!" He took two steps forward and stopped, seeing stars as something Very heavy hit him on the back of the head, and he hit the floor with a thump. He wasn't quite unconscious, and he heard the second *bang-thump* that signalled that Rogue was also down. They both passed out.

When Rogue woke, She was surprised to feel she was in something, moving. Groaning and looking up, she almost screamed when she spotted the blue skinned woman upfront driving the minibus of sorts. She blinked a few times, convinced she was in shock. 

"Ah, you're awake at last Marie." She spoke softly, and this surprised Rogue even more.

"What tha hell do ya want with meh?" 

"A chance to apologise Marie. I'm here to help you." 

"An Why would ya wahnt ta help meh?" The scathing bite and sarcastic tone was back in Rogues voice already. "An don't call meh Marie! Mah Name's Rogue!" 

"Very well Mar.... Rogue. I have something to show you, and I couldn't just leave you out there to die. You were going to kill yourself at that rate dear." 

"Don't call meh that...." She growled. "Where are ya takin meh?" 

"New Orleans." 

It was about now that Rogue realised she had her head on someones lap, as they shifted slightly.

"John?!?!" He jumped a foot and looked down. She'd completely forgotten about him.

"Rogue! Crickey, ya nearly gave me a heart attack Sheilah!" He yawned a little, spotting Mystique. "'Ey Mag's Lady.... Where ya takin us?" 

"Ah cahnt believe this! Ahm being kidnapped by mah own mother, with ah crazy auzzie whos in love wi' fire!" Rogue screamed in frustration.

"No body has been kidnapped Rogue." Mystique corrected her. 

"Then let Meh ouht!" She shouted again, causing Mystique and John to cringe and the car to skid to a stop when it hit a tree. Rogue felt strong, gentle hands pulling her out and holding her up, running away from the car with her. She blinked a few times and looked up to see John's grinning face. 

"Look Sheilah.... Pretty fire she made fer us...." He stopped at Rogues glare. "okay, crickey, calm down.... Train station right Rogue? See, Way 'head o ya...." 

Rogue stopped, obstinately putting her foot down. 

"Which Way is it John? Ah dohnt have time ta waste really." He shrugged.

"I know when we get back to the road...." And reluctantly (on Rogues part) they started heading to where the car had come off the road. 

"Somewhere ahround heah right?" Rogues muffled voice came.

"Aye.... Was..... Sure it was here..... Ey! Someone's bloody moved it!" John laughed. "Guess not.... 's right here!"

When no-one appeared a moment later, he turned around, reached a hand into the bush and pulled her out. "Look! Its th road! An there's th' station! I TOLD you I saw one!" 

Rogue muttered something unintelligible.

"Oh SURE.... O course It wasn't you sayin I was making it up an hour ago Sheilah.... Lets go!" He suddenly reverted back to his hyper self, and practically dragged her along the road.

"Ya not comin' wi' me...." 

"Y'right, I'm not.... I hafta make sure ya get on th' train alright Sheilah else Remy'll 'ave me head.... or me lighter...." He clutched his lighter preciously, stroking it. 

"Yah've lost it this tihme...." She muttered mutely, still heading to the station. She'd forgotten all about Remy till now.... Well, except for last night at the Bunny show. It reminded her of the time Pyro and Magma put on a similar show and Remy was there with her on his knee, holding her close while Pyro and Magma's Fire-bunnies fought it out. 

Smiling softly to herself at the memory once again, Rogues pace slowed, only to have her hand taken by Pyro while he skipped along the road. Thank god it wasn't far to the station.... She REALLY didn't want a fire-obsessed Pyromaniac in her head.

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry its short guys, but I have a really great next chapter coming up and this was kinda filler.... and kinda didn't make sense at first, I wrote bits, then joined it all together, so if it doesn't make sense anywhere, remember who wrote it! _

_Anywho__, I promise to update quick if you review...._

_P.S. __Dallas__ answered the last set of Reviews (She was bored and she likes getting reviews), so Damien, one of my other muses (the one that bosses ME about.... especially when I touch alcohol) will be taking the next lot.... If you're good, __St. John__ or Rogue might answer one or two...._

_NEXT CHAPTER:   REMY!!!_


End file.
